La guerra a iniciado: Un Nuevo comienzo
by TheAkemi-san555
Summary: Una joven se ve obligada a descubrir su verdad en un juego de la muerte donde encontrara la verdad de su pasado,sus fieles amigos quienes la traicionaran y en su camino tendrá que deshacerse de quienes le impiden avanzar...¿Podrá ella ganar este juego y descubrir toda la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

_**La guerra a iniciado: Un Nuevo comienzo**_

**_**(Hola este es mi primer historia que haré** aquí, esperó que les guste no las haré por muy largas como otras por mi falta de tiempo pero espero que les agrade. DEBÓ ACLARAR QUE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NICKELODEON,SOLO LOS OC'S ME PERTENECEN Y DISFRUTEN MI HISTORIA)_**

Mi historia no es la más linda, tampoco la más alegre, cada día recuerdo sus voces...lloro en silencio y la venganza y odio han tomado parte de mi, la venganza es mi solución...deben morir por lo que han hecho...¡si deben morir! y yo me encargare de eso.

Lea: MAMÁ DETENTE VAS MUY RÁPIDO! *corre a toda prisa*

Akira:NO PODEMOS PARAR,DATE PRISA TU PADRE ESTA CASI,ANTES DE LLEGAR TARDE! *sigue corriendo*

AMBAS SE DETIENEN CUANDO LLEGAR A SU DESTINO,UNA BASE MILITAR DONDE ESPERABAN ENCONTRAR A SU PADRE...

Akira:Lea quédate acá, yo iré por tu padre. Espera aquí afuera yo regreso pronto *le da un beso en la frente y entra a la basa militar*

Lea:*se sienta en un tronco del suelo mientras espera a su madre*

PASAN VARIAS HORAS, TODO ESTABA SILENCIOSO HASTA QUE SE OYÓ UN DISPARO, LEA FUE CORRIENDO RÁPIDAMENTE HACIA LA BASE MILITAR, AL ENTRAR VE A SU MADRE MUERTA...UNO DE LOS SOLDADOS LA VE, Y SE LA LLEVA AL BOSQUE DONDE LA ESTABA ASUSTADA PERDIÓ A SU MADRE Y A SU PADRE ESTABA SOLA, ABANDONADA NO TENIA NADIE A SU LADO QUIEN LA PROTEGIESE...OH ESO CREÍA ELLA,

Lea:*escucha ruidos extraños asustada dice en voz alta* ¿Q-QUI-UIEN ANDA AHÍ?

Levitan:*sale de las sombras de los bosque, dice con voz grave* HOLA PEQUEÑA,¿TE HAS PERDIDO?...DÉJAME PRESENTARME SOY LEVITAN REY DE ANESTESIAN...Y TE HE VISTO AQUÍ SOLA POR EL BOSQUE ASÍ QUE TE LLEVARE CON MI GRUPO Y VIVIRÁS CON NOSOTROS.

LEVITAN TOMA A LEA Y SE LA LLEVA CON EL A SU GRUPO, DONDE EL LA ENTRENABA PARA SER SOLDADA Y PREPARARLA PARA LA GRAN GUERRA, DONDE HABRÍA DE APODERARSE DEL IMPERIO AYATOKO-IECHI, SU ENEMIGO QUE DESTRUIRÍA ALGÚN DÍA.

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Leiya:*practicando técnicas de calentamiento* YA PODEMOS TERMINAR ME ESTOY CANSANDO! Y ESTO ES ABURRIDO!

Donnie:*peleando con mikey* POR FAVOR LEIYA,EL ENTRENAMIENTO PRONTO ACABARA,SINO ENTRENAS EL MAESTRO SPLINTER TE DARÁ RANDORI.

Mikey: *atando a donnie con sus nunchakus* NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANA,ALGÚN DÍA YA PODRÁS ENTRENAR COMO NOSOTROS.

Splinter:EL ENTRENAMIENTO HA TERMINADO,PUEDEN DESCANSAR MAS TARDE SEGUIREMOS CON EL ENTRENAMIENDO *se va a su habitación*

Raph:VAYA AL FIN! CREÍ QUE NUNCA ACABARÍA.

Leo:NO ES PARA TANTO CHICOS TENEMOS QUE ESFORZARNOS MAS ES TODO,EL MAESTRO SPLINTER SABE LO QUE HACE

Mikey: BIEN,QUE TAL SI ORDENAMOS PIZZA?

Todos: SI! *van a la sala*

_**(ESTA MUY CORTA PERO INTENTARE HACERLAS MAS LARGAS,YA QUE NECESITO INSPIRACIÓN Y TIEMPO,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO.) **_


	2. Chapter 2

LA GUERRA HA INICIADO: Encontrare mi camino...

(Me da gusto de volverlos a leer, aquí sigo con mi historia que espero que sea de su agrado lectores, las intentare hacer más largas pero por falta de tiempo me es difícil escribir y apenas subir una historia, DEBÓ ACLARAR QUE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NICKELODEON,SOLO LOS OC'S ME PERTENECEN Y DISFRUTEN MI HISTORIA)

Me es difícil esconderme, tengo que escapar de estar gran farsa, mis recuerdos son confusos y se pierden en el olvido, sí apenas recuerdo me es poco creíble que sea verdad, CÓMO FUI TAN TONTA!,Todo fue una farsa, No sabía para que era requerida mi ayuda, solo quería venganza, tener la victoria en mis manos y poder sentir el dulce triunfo...pero todo eso fue en vano, mi vida corre peligro por una estúpida misión fallida, porque no pude reaccionar antes, porque le creí y fue víctima de sus mentiras...no tengo nada...solo seguiré huyendo hasta encontrar lo que busco y cuando eso suceda la victoria al fin se me hará presente y tendré lo único que buscaba y así será...así será...

Lea:*corre lo más rápido que puede* JODER! HA ESTE PASO ME SERA DIFÍCIL ESCONDERME! NECESITO AYUDA...

Kevin: ATRAPEN LA, QUE NO ESCAPE...DEBE RECIBIR SU CONDENA! *empieza a dispararla con su pistola*

Lea:*queda escondida bajo algunos árboles*ES-ESO ESTUVO CERCA..DEBO ESCONDERME ANTES QUE SEA TARDE...

Kevin: *aparece tras ella* AL FIN TE TENGO Y NO ESCAPARAS...*dispara*

Leiya:*despierta exaltada*JODER!...T-TO-TODO FUE UN SUEÑO...L-E-LE-A...Quien es ella?... *saca su computadora he investiga*

Martes 24 de Octubre del 2019...

NO SE SABE CON EXACTITUD LOS HECHOS NI COMO HA SUCEDIDO PERO UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA HA DESTRUIDO UNA GRAN PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK,LAS AUTORIDADES NO PUEDEN REVELAR LOS HECHOS Y LO QUE QUISIERON HACERLO MURIERON DÍAS ANTES DE CONTARLO...ESTE HECHO AUN SIGUE SIENDO UN GRAN CHASCO,AUNQUE YA NO SE TOMA EN CUENTA Y HA QUEDADO EN EL OLVIDO ESTO AUN SIGUE SIENDO Y SERA UN GRAN MISTERIO.

CANAL DE NOTICIAS, MUY BUENAS NOCHES

Leiya:*deja de reproducir el vídeo* pero que tiene que ver con ella...y ese caso porque se relacionara con ella...necesito investigar más, tener más pruebas

Leo:LEIYA ES HORA DE ENTRENAR TE ESPERAMOS EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO...*vuelve al dojo*

Leiya:si ya voy en un rato más...

Lea:*se aparta y no le llega la bala* NO PODRÁS DESACERTÉ DE MI!,ME ESCAPARE Y JAMAS ME ENCONTRARAS TEN POR HECHO TU DERROTA *desaparece en las sombras*

Kevin: VUELVE COBARDE! *Con lágrimas en los ojos* MI MADRE,MI FAMILIA...TODOS...LOS VENGARE AUN QUE MI VIDA DEPENDA DE ELLA LO PROMETO!...*se va dónde están los demás soldados*

(espero que les haya gustado, y como dije intento hacerlas lo más largas posible pero la falta de tiempo e inspiración y bueno intentare subir seguido, nos leemos luego y adiós)


	3. Chapter 3

La guerra ha iniciado: Dispuesto a la verdad.

(Me da gusto de volverlos a leer, aquí sigo con mi historia que espero que sea de su agrado lectores, las intentare hacer más largas pero por falta de tiempo me es difícil escribir y apenas subir una historia, DEBÓ ACLARAR QUE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NICKELODEON, SOLO LOS OC'S ME PERTENECEN Y DISFRUTEN MI HISTORIA).

Sigo sin rendirme, aunque no me quedan esperanzas sigo, estoy muy herida y a este paso el me atrapara y perderé, mí diario es lo único que me ayuda a escapar sino estaría perdida, tengo que ganar este juego de la muerte y así poder cumplir mi deseo, escaparé como sea de mi DEAD END y seré Dios! .

Lea:*regresa a su base con Levitan herida* N-ne-ce-nece-sito ayu-yuda…  
>Levitan:*la ve y va por ella* RAPIDO! NECESITAMOS VENDARLA!<br>Lea:¨*sentada mientras la vendan*Pude…escapar…estabas tras mío vienen aca,necesitamos refuerzos e irnos inmediatamente  
>Levitan:*sonríe malvadamente* NO!,ELLOS POR AHORA TRE SIGUE ATI,POR LO CUAL SEGUIMOS CONFORME AL PLAN.<br>Lea:*molesta*ESTAS LOCO! ESTOY HERIDA Y APUNTO DE MORIR Y TU UIERES QUE SIGA CON EL PLAN!? .  
>Levitan:*le pone un cuchillo en el cuello* SEGUIREMOS CONFORME AL PLAN, CON TU DIARIO DE ESCAPE TENDREMOS ÉXITO, Y SEGUIRAS CADA PASO O….*presiona el cuchillo contra su cuello*ALGUNA DUDA?<br>Lea:*intentando poder hablar*N-NO S-SE-SEÑOR….*se quita el cuchillo y sale corriendo*  
>Levitan:¡ DETÉNGANLA Y DESTRUYAN ESE DIARIO!. <p>

*Un ejército empieza a ir tras Lea y ella corre lo más rápido que puede*

Lea: D-de-bo contactarla… *sigue corriendo y llega al borde de un acantilado*  
>Soldado 1: no tienes escapatoria, ahora regresa y haz tu trabajo!<br>Lea: *salta del acantilado y desaparece*  
>Levitan: ! BUSQUENLA, ANTES DE QUE TODO ESTO SDE ARRUINE¡<br>Leiya:*abre los ojos*¿ah perdón me llamabas?  
>Donnie:Es hora del entrenamiento, últimamente estas muy distraída<br>Leiya: no es nada iré en un segundo  
>Leonardo: Bien peo no tarde o Splinter te pondrá a hacer más del entrenamiento.<br>Leiya: descuida no quiero hacer más cosas de las que nos pondrán *se va a su cuarto*….Hace días que llevo soñando con esta personas, sus nombres no recuerdo y siempre es la continuación, necesitó saber que es porque sigo soñándolo, que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo, esa chica tendrá algo que ver conmigo…pero ella es una terrorista según en internet. ¿Que podría tener de relación conmigo? , Necesitó seguir buscando más pistas y terminar con estos sueños de una vez por todas antes que-  
>Donnie:LEIYA APRESURATE!<br>Leiya: !YA VOY¡,esta noche investigare más de fondo *se va al dojo*

Kevin: BIEN! TROPA DEBEMOS RODEAR EL SECTOR 1 Y 2, RECUERDEN ELLA PODRIA ESCAPAR Y ES LO QUE MENOS QUEREMOS, TENGAN SUS ARMAS LISTAS Y DISPAREN SISEA NECESARIO…..NO SE ARREPIENTAN DE QUIEN SEA, DEBE MORIR.  
>Lea:*lo escucha tras las puertas de su campamento* bien necesito evadir ese sector, ellos nunca sabrán que fui yo, con mi diario de escape saldré ilesa…solo necesito- *le disparan en el brazo y cae al suelo* pe-pero qu-que….<br>Kevin: ¿CREISTE QUE NO SABRIA QUE VENDRIAS?,¿QUE ME QUEDARIA COMO IDIOTA DESPERDICIANDO AMIS TROPAS MIENTRAS TU SOLO ESCAPAS?,ESTA VEZ TE TENGO,POR TU CULPA MILLONES DE GENTES HAN MUERTO,SUS HOGARES HAN SIGO DESTRUIDOS,PERO TE HE ATRAPADO Y ESTO LO COMPENSA EN TODOS LOS HECHO,EL PLAN DE LEVITAN A FALLADO Y YO HE GANADO.  
>Lea:*atada de las manos* Espera, Levitan no vendrá, el me uso de carnada, lo he dejado y vine a pedirte tu ayuda, por favor suéltame necesito de tu ayuda….<br>Kevin: COMO CREERTE, MATASTE AMI FAMILIA SIN PIEDAD Y ¿QUIERES QUE YO TE AYUDE?, NI LO PIENSES, ESTA VEZ NO TE CREERE, SENTIRAS EL DOLOR MIO Y DE MI FAMILIA…*La deja atad con cadenas en una carpa y se va*….

Miércoles 09 de Julio del 2016….  
>Yo era un niño feliz, tenía todo lo que pude haber deseado, cuando cumplí tres años perdimos nuestra casa, con mi pequeña hermana en cual nunca pude volver a encontrar, mis padres quedaron destrozados y tuvimos que mudarnos, cuándo cumplí diez, ellos empezaron a tener problemas, sé gritaban la mayoría del tiempo y nunca los veía, estaban muy obsesionados con su trabajo que se olvidaban de mi a veces, cuándo obtuvimos el dinero suficiente fue cuando todo empezó a mejorar, compramos una nueva casa, ellos volvían a ser los mismo y estaban todos juntos de nuevo hasta que un día….<p>

Era de noche y a mi padre lo llamaron del trabajo, era una cita muy importante a la que fue y asistió, yo me quede con mi madre, cuándo pasaron horas y mi padre no llegaba…eran las doce de la noche y no había ni una respuesta de el ni siquiera una llamada, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, mi madre fue a abrirla con la esperanza que era mi padre pero cuando la abrió dos sujetos la mataron con una pistola, yo fui rápidamente a ayudarla, cuándo salió una chica…era de mi edad, su pelo era corto, naranja y lacio, tenía una ropa negra y una pistola en su mano, yo estaba asustado así que le pregunte quien era y que había hecho con mi madre, ella solo me disparo y se fue con esos tipos, la bala me hirió el brazo pero estaba bien, fui corriendo con mi madre pero era tarde ella había muerto, mientras subía por el segundo piso en los escalones se hallaba el cadáver de mi padre, ahí fue donde lo perdí todo, me fui de ahí y me entrene en una escuela militar, cuando salí volví a escuchar de esa chica, por ella perdí todo y prometí vengarme, la busque y gracias a "Mi diario del detective" pude hallarla y así completar mi venganza, pero…¿Debo créele? Después de todo lo que me hizo a mí y mi familia…Pero puede ser real, debó pensarlo no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.  
>Lea:*atada y herida*solo me queda confiar en Leiya, debo buscarla y contárselo que está pasando, la guerra pronto iniciará, necesitó buscarla antes que sea tarde… y así impedir el fin del mundo.<p>

(ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ALFIN PUDE HACER ALGO UN POCO MAS LARGO GRACIAS AL TIEMPO,INTENTARE SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO,NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO ADIOS) 


	4. Chapter 4

**_La guerra ha iniciado: La verdad a la luz._**  
><span><em><strong>(<strong>__**Me da gusto de volverlos a leer, aquí sigo con mi historia que espero que sea de su agrado lectores, también perdón por mi falta de ausencia pero me hace falta inspiración y tiempo pero ya he disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**__**DEBÓ ACLARAR QUE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NICKELODEON, SOLO LOS OC'S ME PERTENECEN Y DISFRUTEN MI HISTORIA).**_

He llegado a mi destino, debo hallarla, el tiempo que nos queda es poco, veces creo que no lo lograre, aún con estas fechas tan festivas no me impedirán seguir con mi trabajo si la encuentro iniciaremos esto lo más pronto posible para así poder evitar el DEAD END de todos y el fin del mundo.

_**2 semanas antes….**_

Lea: Kevin por favor debes creerme, si no me dejas ir será el fin de todo lo que conocemos.  
>Kevin: malgastas saliva, yo no puedo confiar en alguien como tú, no podrás escapar de tu muerte.<br>Lea: ¿Enserio crees eso?, si me quisieras muerta lo hubieras hecho hace varias semanas pasadas, pero no lo hiciste….tú me necesitas…. ¿Oh me equivoco? *con voz desafiante*  
>Kevin: *nervioso* Lo que hice es solo para hacerte sufrir, No tengo ningún interés en lo que me digas y si te dejo vivir es solo por el espíritu navideño es solo eso. *dice con voz seca y firme y sale de ahí*<br>Lea:*nostálgica* Navidad… no me había percatado de eso, hace años que no lo celebro desde que perdí a mis padres…. Esta fecha no es más que una pérdida de tiempo llena de sentimientos y perdida de dinero. ¿Acaso el cree que con eso lograra ablandarme?, se equivoca…no cambiara nada escapare y lo siguiente será ir a buscarla. *se queda ahí amarrada*

_**Después de dos semanas en Nueva York...**_

Mikey: !Wow! Todo se ve asombroso! Ya quiero que sea Navidad.  
>Raph: No sé qué le vez de genial, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.*cruza los brazos*<br>Leo: Vamos Raph, no hay nada de malo en esta fecha aparte si Mikey le gusta déjalo son sus gustos, ésta fecha la podemos aprovechar en familia.  
>Donnie: Si Raph, muestra un poco de espíritu navideño y ayúdanos. *saca unas cajas con adornos navideños*<br>Leiya: *sale de su cuarto con una mochila en brazos*  
>Raph: ¿A dónde crees que vas? *le lanza un sais cerca de ella*<br>Leiya:*se detiene y agarra el sais* No tienen por qué preocuparse iré por unas…cosas de navidad.  
>Mikey: ¿Iras por los regalos? *emocionado*<br>Leiya: es sorpresa *ríe y sale*  
>Mikey: yo sé que fue por los regalos *molesto sigue con la decoración*<br>Leiya: *sale rápidamente a la ciudad y está llena de luces navideñas y varios adornos* Es tan….hermoso *camina mirando hacia todo los lados* Pero concéntrate, debes llegar antes que los chicos descubran que es otra cosa.  
>Lea:*escondida en un poste* te encontré.<br>Leiya: *sigue caminando* algo no está bien…. *saca su celular* no me deja entrar en mi diario….pero que esta…  
>Lea:*le tapa la boca y la lleva a un callejón oscuro* Perdón por eso, pero necesito tu ayuda Leiya-san *le deja de tapar la boca*<br>Leiya: *asustada* T-tu eres la terrorista que han estado buscando por años….Lea-san *se le queda viendo asustada*  
>Lea: Vaya así que sabes sobre mí, bueno no es gran cosa pero sí *se acerca a ella y la toma de los brazos* Por favor Leiya-san necesito tu ayuda, el mundo depende de esto y te necesito.<br>Leiya: N-no entiendo, porqué necesitarías mi ayuda, toda la policía te busca, No confió en ti.  
>Lea: Solo sígueme, té lo explicare todo en el camino pero es importante que vengas conmigo.<br>Leiya: Esta bien ,te ayudare solo mientras no dañe a nadie.  
>Lea: *cruza sus dedos* Lo prometo… bien ahora sígueme *abre un portal con su mano*<br>Leiya: *sorprendida* Wow…co-como hiciste eso.  
>Lea: No hay explicaciones solo sígueme *la empuja al portal y ella también entra*<p>

**_Hace dos semanas atrás…._**

Kevin: ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ella?, Después de lo que me hizo….y dejarla ahora que la tengo y poder tener mi venganza…* abre su diario* No me da opciones…y-yo no sé qué hacer. *entra a la carpa donde esta Lea*  
>Lea: *levanta la mirada hacia donde esta Kevin* ¿Así que ha llegado mi fin no?...<br>Kevin: *le quita las ataduras y la deja libre* Ve y busca a esa persona antes que me arrepienta, cuándo la tengas tráemela.  
>Lea: *sorprendida* ¿Po-porque haces esto?, ¿Por qué solo no me matas y acabas con tu venganza?... eso es lo que siempre has querido….<br>Kevin: Porque yo no soy como tu… aparte siento que dices la verdad…. Y necesito saber quién es esa chica.  
>Lea: *nerviosa* G-gracias Kevin, cuando la encuentre la traeré aquí y te contare todo lo que se.<br>Kevin: De nada, ahora ve *le da un aparato en la mano*  
>Lea: Esto que es… *lo toma*<br>Kevin: Esto es un portal que te ayudara a cruzar cualquier parte del mundo, no lo pierdas y úsalo para encontrarla.  
>Lea: Lo hare, adiós Kevin y gracias… *se va por el portal*<p>

**_En la actualidad…_**

Leiya: *cae del portal en nieve* Auch esto no es….Wow... ¿Esto es nieve?  
>Lea: *cae parada* Si es nieve, ven espero que no esté impaciente *empieza a caminar*<br>Leiya: *se levanta* ¿Quién nos espera?... *sigue a Lea*  
>Lea: Lo veras cuando lleguemos…<p>

*caminan por varias horas hasta que llegar a un campo lleno de soldados*

Leiya: *ve a todos los guardias que hay* estas segura que es aquí….  
>Lea: *va hasta uno de los soldados y entra * lo es, adelante pasa ya casi llegamos.<br>Leiya: *pasa y sigue a Lea*….  
>Lea: *entra a una carpa con Leiya* Kevin aquí esta…. Ahora podré explicarlo todo.<br>Kevin: *voltea a ver a Leiya y a todos les suena su celular* Ella es… quien nos…  
>Lea: Correctamente, al fin la hemos hallado.<br>Leiya: *confundida checa su celular* M-mi diario, al fin puedo entrar….pero no entiendo todo está….  
>Lea: Es una larga historia… te la explicaremos…<br>Kevin: Y así podrás ayudarnos y salir de este estúpido juego. *dice con voz fría*  
>Leiya: *confundida se sienta en una silla*<br>Kevin: Veras todo ha pasado rápidamente, apenas yo logro entenderlo pero un Dios llamado Deus Ex Machina el Dios del Tiempo y espacio no ha metido en algún juego de supervivencia.

Lea: El juego consiste con 12 usuarios portadores de diario, nosotros debemos matarnos entre nosotros para convertirnos en Dios.  
>Kevin: Cuando estamos en problemas aparece algo llamado DEAD END, significa que tu tiempo es corto y estarás a punto de morir, para poder vivir debes hallar la manera de desacerté de tu DEAD END y así seguirás en el juego.<br>Lea: Leiya-san necesitamos tu ayuda porque sabemos tú podrás acabar con esto, Deus sabe,Kevin lo sabe y yo lose. Tal vez por ahora estas asustada y no nos entiendas, nos creerás locos y crees que es una mentira porque soy la terrorista más buscada pero confía en mí, si amas este mundo y tu familia confía en mí.  
>Kevin: Por favor Leiya-san te necesitamos.<br>Leiya: Y-yo….y-yo….los ayudare.

_**(Espero que les haya gustado y lamento mi falta de ausencia pero regrese y también de anticipo les deseo una feliz navidad, tal vez haga otra historia o un especial de Navidad si me da tiempo no lose, nos leemos pronto.)**_


End file.
